Konoha University
by TheWolf'sSpirit
Summary: Let's see what happen to the Naruto gang when we send them off to college. Reviews would be very much appreciated.


Full Story Summary – well let's see here this story is going to be about the whole Naruto gang and what would happen if they were all in college.

Chapter Summary – Well I'm putting my own character in here that way I have get full control over one of the characters. Any way the whole Naruto gang is going to be at this college and they all live in the dorms. There is going to be some stuff from the **Real World** in this story but it's going to be like a ninja school and it will have classes for ninja training and some classes like math and english. Yeah pretty exciting huh.

The alarm clock was going off right in the middle of my awesome dream. Well I guess it's time to get up and get ready for the first day of college. Time to get up.

**NARRATOR POV**

Kakari out of bed and hopped into the shower. When she was done she got dressed, grabbed some breakfast and ran out the door and to the garage.

"Get up Naruto" Shikamaru yelled at Naruto as he kicked him. Shikamaru had been trying to get Naruto out of bed for the last hour or so. 'I knew I should have shown up earlier.' He thought to himself. "God Naruto. We're going to be late for the first day of college." 'I hate doing this.' "Ok, ok I'm up I'm up." Said Naruto lazily.

"Sakura are you ready yet?" Ino yelled up the stairs. "Almost just have to put my hair up." Sakura yelled back. "Well hurry up. I want to make sure I get a good dorm room." Ino said as she walked up the stairs to Sakura's room. "Ok! I'm done. Let's go." Said Sakura as she raced Ino down the stairs.

At the school everyone was just sitting around outside. Some were talking to friends and some were playing football or soccer. Others were just lying underneath the shade from the trees. An all black motorcycle, with the symbols for Demon and Pain on the side, drove up to the school. The rider wearing a black jacket with the symbol for Demon on the back, took of the helmet to reveal red spiked hair. He parked the bike as some people just stared at him before he gave them a quick glare and they no longer stared at him. "Hey Gaara. Ready for another year of school?" said Naruto bravely approaching the scary looking Gaara. "No I'd rather be done with it now. What's the point really? It just means a bunch of preppy little girls will be chasing after me, because I'm the so called 'bad boy'." Said Gaara scowling at a girl dressed in all pink that was trying her hardest to get even somewhat close to Gaara. "I'm going to go find out where my room is." He said. "Hey, Gaara wait. They aren't giving out the keys to any of the rooms yet. They said that they need to tell everyone about something first." Said Shikamaru. "Well, then I guess going to lie down is out of the question. Great now what are we going to do until they come talk to us?" asked Gaara. "Well we were sitting underneath that tree. There's no one else sitting under it so we could wait in the shade." Said Naruto already lying underneath the tree. "I guess that's ok for now." Said Gaara sitting next to Naruto.

Not long after Gaara had arrived another motorcycle drove up. This one was also all black but it the symbols for Wolf demon on the sides. The rider also had on a black jacket on and a passenger. The jacket had the symbols for Love on the back. The driver took off the helmet, which hid the long dark brown hair and eyes that are dark and bright green both at the same time. "You ok back there Temari?" said the girl. "Wow, who's that?" asked Naruto. "Does it look like I know?" said Shikamaru. "All I know is that that's Temari who was riding on the back with her."

"Yeah I'll be fine Kakari I just need to go lie down for awhile." Said Temari. "Maybe, we shouldn't have brought my bike." Said Kakari. "No. No I'm fine I swear. You just need to go a little slower." Said Temari. "So you agree on going with me later to go get Coco, right?" asked Kakari. "Yeah, yeah as long as you don't go so fast. Please?" asked Temari. "Sure, sure." Kakari replied.

"I'm going to go talk to Temari." Said Shikamaru. "Ok, hey when you get back tell us who the one girl is." said Naruto. "Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru walked up to Temari and just started to talk to her.

"I wonder what they're talking about" Naruto asked Gaara. "Not really. I just want to go get my room" Gaara said.

"Students! We have an announcement to make." Tsunade said as she stepped out of the building.

"Finally!" said Gaara.

"We are going to be doing something new this year. Instead of putting you together in rooms alphabetically as we have done before. We will be randomly picking you to go into certain rooms and yes some boys will be parried up with girls." Said Tsunade.

"WOOO-HOOO!" yelled many of the boys and the girls just glared at those boys.

"Oh great." Said Gaara.

"Girls will get their rooms first and they will get half and hour to get settled in. You will know if you have another girl as a room mate because their will be another girl in your room while you are going to get yourself settled in. Girls with who are parried with boys can make a room change tomorrow if they do not like the person they are with. There will be people who have a room all to their selves." Said Tsunade.

"Temari, you never said anything about that." Said Kakari. "I didn't know about this. Don't blame me." Said Temari. "Oh yeah, so that's what that thing was about." Said Shikamaru. "What thing?" asked Kakari. "Oh! Just that they wouldn't let me and Naruto get our rooms until they made an announcement of some kind." Replied Shikamaru. "Oh." Said Temari.

"Well looks like we're still going to be sitting here for a while." Said Gaara. "Yep." Said Naruto.

"Let's go find our rooms," said Kakari "then we can go and get the rest of our stuff." "Okay." Said Temari.

"Room 203 for you Kakari, and Room 204 for Temari." Said Tsunade.

"Okay I guess I can deal with that. At least you're only one room away." Said Kakari. 'Actually this will give me a chance to, maybe be by myself.'

"Oh hey, wait. Are the walls painted black?" asked Kakari.

"Yes, just like you requested." Said Tsunade.

"Cool" said Kakari.

"Let's go already." Said Temari.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Said Kakari.

Kakari and Temari walked up to the second floor and walked down the hall until they found Rooms 203 and 204.

"Well here they are." Kakari said as she pulled out her key.

"Okay, now let's go get our stuff already." Said Temari a little impatiently.

"It's time for the boys to receive their room numbers." Said Tsunade as the half hour ended.

"Finally, I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack." Said Gaara.

"I'm going to eat something then, I don't know what I'll do after that." Said Naruto.

"I'm going to visit Temari and then we're going to lounge around in the garden." Said Shikamaru.

Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru got up and walked into the building and got their room numbers.

"Gaara you have Room 203 and yes the walls are black. Naruto you have Room 202. Shikamaru you have Room 204." Said Tsunade.

Just then Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Hinata walked through the door.

"S-Sorry were late Tsunade-sama" said Hinata

"It's ok we still have dorm rooms open. Neji you're in Room 201 same with Hinata. Lee you're in Room 205 same with Tenten. Sasuke you are in Room 200." Said Tsunade.

After Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Lee had already found their rooms Sakura and Ino burst into the building Ino screaming "Waaaaaaaaaait."

"What? What is it girls?" said Tsunade.

"What rooms are we in?" asked Sakura.

"Well, let's see here. Sakura you're in Room 202 and Ino you're in Room 200." Said Tsunade.

Sakura and Ino ran off to find their rooms.

"Well now Coco how do you like the room? I think it's quite homely. Don't you?"

"Bark. Bark." Said Coco by the way Coco is a wolf

"That's what I thought. You just sit tight I'm going to fix a few things up." Said Kakari.

Meanwhile outside of the room.

"Hey I think this is your room Naruto." Said Gaara.

"Room 202? Yep, this is my room. See you guys later." Said Naruto.

"Later." Said Shikamaru

As Shikamaru walked a little further down the hall they found their rooms.

"Later." Said Gaara.

"Yeah." Said Shikamaru.

Gaara walked into his room. It was warm and there was the sent of incense filled the air. All of a sudden Gaara heard barking in the room. 'Oh great, I'm sharing a room with someone. Probably a girl. She'd want to paint the walls pink. Great. Maybe I can scare her away.' Thought Gaara.

"Coco, calm down it's just Tema…" Kakari said as she turned the corner to find Gaara just standing there. They stood there staring at each other until Coco pushed Kakari towards Gaara.

"Coco quit that." Said Kakari

"Hey." Said Gaara

"Hey, looks like we're room mates." Said Kakari. "If you're allergic to wolves I can take him back home." Kakari said as she grabbed the back of Coco's neck.

"It's fine. Are you burning incense?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, do you like it?" asked Kakari.

"It's ok." Said Gaara. "Okay well, I'm going to take a shower and sleep for a while. Hope you don't mind although I don't care what you think."

"Whatever I'm going over to visit with Shikamaru and Temari." Said Temari.

That's the end of the first chapter. I so evil I bet you want to know what happens next don't you. Am I leaving you on the edge of your seat? If not I don't care just read the story and please if you like it or have any problems with it I'm begging you people to leave a review gets down on knees and looks at readers with puppy dog eyes.

Gaara: Hey get up off the ground. You don't have to beg them. Besides you're making yourself look like an idiot.

Me: What do you care? You don't ever care about anything but yourself.

Gaara: Just shutup and write the next chapter.


End file.
